Birth of the Unwanted
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: We all know that Shinji had a daughter by one of his kidnappers in "Different from You", but here's the background of what followed her mother's incarceration, up to the day of her life's beginning. From kidnapper to rapist, from woman to mother, from victim to parent, and from stigma to person. Read the story. Now know the beginning.
Creation began on 03-25-16

Creation ended on 03-26-16

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Birth of the Unwanted

A/N: Something that wasn't touched upon much in _Different from You_. Here it is.

"Aaaaahh…" The woman yelled in immense pain as she was carted down the hall by the medical personnel that worked in the women's prison. "Aaah…"

Some of the women she had shared a cell with had initially described what she was going through as a form of retribution for her crimes, even though she hadn't intended for what she had done to actually happen. She could still remember what happened over nine months ago, before her freedom was taken from her. It had been a simple plan: Kidnap a boy named Shinji Ikari and hold him for a ransom of eight-hundred-thousand yen. But when the police were onto them, herself and her male companions in the kidnapping, and found where they were held up…she took a gamble at another way to get rich quick…and sexually assaulted Shinji.

" _You like this, don't you, boy?"_ She had asked him, moving up and down on him.

" _Please, let me go!"_ Shinji cried, feeling uncomfortable with a woman old enough to be his mother performing a weird and unfamiliar action against him. _"Please, stop!"_

But she didn't stop, not until she was done with him. She felt him rising slowly and losing his grip on the situation. And then, she felt him lose more than just his grip.

"Aaahh!" She howled as she was brought to her final destination within the prison hospital…and placed onto a birthing chair so her body was in a better position to handle the strain. "Aaah!"

"She's already crowning!" A female nurse announced to the female doctor.

A month after she was convicted and sentenced to twenty-five years for first-degree kidnapping, she found out that she was pregnant with Shinji's baby. She knew it was his because he was the last man (regardless of his age) that she was involved with (despite his involuntary resistance). The medical staff couldn't make her have an abortion, for it went against their beliefs, and the woman was taking full advantage of Japan's population requirements because of Second Impact's role in the critical reduction in the human population. So she was permitted to carry her pregnancy to term. Unfortunately, she didn't expect having her water break in her sleep and having painful contractions for two-and-a-half hours to be part of her third trimester's end.

"Aaaahh!" She screamed, feeling like she was going spill out her abdominal organs, after being informed that she was fully dilated and ready to push the baby out.

"Push!" The doctor instructed her, and she tried. "Push!"

She felt something large and squishy coming out from in between her legs. If this was the head of Shinji's baby that was coming out, then this was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life…and because of a little boy she abused to get it up in her. She was exhausted, at her wits' end with the labor.

Soon enough, though, the baby's head had made it out…along with the rest of its tiny body into the doctor's capable hands.

"Waaahh! Waaah!" The baby's cries were then heard.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced, although the new mother wasn't as elated to know this.

It wasn't like she was expecting a boy or anything. She was just out of it, physically and mentally, and she had just dealt with the ultimate stigma that would follow her to the grave. Her daughter was fathered by a preadolescent child she had raped over nine months ago, and she raped him. Her child was a bastard with a blood tie to the Ikari family.

"Urgh!" She fell back as the nurses were dealing with her daughter, trying to catch her breath; she just realized that giving birth hurt like Hell.

"Do you want to name her?" A nurse asked her, cleaning the baby's nose out. "Hama?"

"Fuyona," the new mother, Hama, answered, not being selective of the choice of names out of any sense of love or devotion. "Her name is Fuyona."

"Fuyona?" She questioned, knowing what that name meant in another language. "Are you sure about this?"

"That's what she is," Hama expressed, unwavering in her decision. "Just like her father."

And so the nurse, merely following medical protocol, wrote it down on the baby's birth certificate. She pitied the new child deeply.

"Who's her father?" She asked out of curiosity.

"You don't know?"

"Don't you?"

"Shinji Ikari?"

Before she wrote the father's name down, she had to make sure the criminal mother was being serious in her revelation.

"The boy you were sentenced for kidnapping?" She asked her.

"That's right," Hama revealed, and then lost consciousness.

-x-

 _Epilogue_

"…Apparently, one of the other inmates had it in for her when she got out of the hospital last month," one of the prison guards explained to the detectives present over the deceased Hama Tendo, who had been murdered with a shiv to the back and neck. "But she didn't have long, anyway. She caught an infection in the hospital due to incomplete expulsion of the products of conception. Some of the afterbirth was still attached to the uterine wall."

"We have the woman in a cell now. She's on death row." Another guard informed them.

"What about her baby?" One of the two detectives asked.

"Still in the maternity ward," the prison medical examiner answered. "Her future's not looking bright. Apparently, the bastard child of a kidnapper-turned-child-rapist isn't on any adoptive parents' wish list."

"What about the mother's relatives?" The other detective asked.

"Either dead or behind bars. With the exception of an orphanage, her only other alternative is…"

"Her paternal relatives."

"The Ikari family. Shinji Ikari is the baby's father. DNA tests confirmed it."

"I take it he'll be against this?"

"Believe it or not, he doesn't even know about his daughter. It'll be a shocker if he does find out."

And then the police decided on what needed to be done. The baby needed to go to the only family she had that wasn't in a prison facility or dead. It was hoped that the boy' aunt and uncle would be understanding and willing to take the child into their home.

The End


End file.
